Hinata x Naruto - The ray of hope
by lizzyfizzy
Summary: Naruto comes back to the Leaf after trying to save Sasuke from leaving the village. Recuperating from the injuries, Hinata takes care of Naruto. They become closer and start living together! Will a new romance brew between these two? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

-Hinata POV-

I sit on my porch and let the raindrops fall onto my hand. Today is a gloomy day. Right now, the revival team must be looking for Sasuke. Trying to bring him back to the village. Maybe they are even fighting right now. I hope Naruto punches some sense into Sasuke. I know he was very good ninja, maybe slightly arrogant, but I never thought he would leave the village. Or even go to Orchimaru for power.

Before Team 7, Naruto and Sasuke were always rivals, but they were very similar. Naruto didn't have any parents and was shunned by most of the villagers because of the Nine-Tail-Fox monster inside of him. Some time ago, the Nine Tailed Fox was released and almost destroyed our whole village. Many lives were lost trying to fight the beast and protect the village. Naruto took the 9 tails into his body and became the new jinjuriki for the deadly monster protecting people from the spirit. Instead of being regarded as a hero, people treated him as a monster or a pest. Shunned, he wanted people to pay attention to him; he did various pranks around the village and got into trouble. I guess he envied Sasuke because people always admired his skills, intelligence, or good looks.

On the other hand, Sasuke was currently on a quest to avenge his clan. At the age of 7, he came back from school seeing his village in ruins. Dead bodies everywhere. Not even one survivor. Sasuke desperately searched for his parents. Eventually, he found their dead bodies in his house and saw his brother standing over them, wielding a weapon. Sasuke must have been really shocked to see that his brother killed his entire clan. I guess Itachi told Sasuke to train hard so Sasuke could fight Itachi and avenge his clan. I still don't know why Itachi would kill the whole clan except for his brother. I guess it's because of the whole revenge thing. He wants Sasuke to chase after him. So after that, Sasuke was left without a family. He spent most of his time training so he could become on par with his brother. I think Sasuke believes he needs Orchimaru's help to become powerful. Oh well, I just hope he doesn't die from whatever Orchimaru does to him.

_Knock knock knock! _Back into reality, I hear someone knock on my door. It's Sakura.

"Sakura, nice to see you. Any news?" I ask impatiently.

She says out of breath, "The team is back."


	2. Chapter 2

-Naruto-

I wake up in a strange bed with bandages all over my body. I try to sit up but I have no strength. _Why am I here? Oh yeah, I tried to save my best friend from corruption but failed. _I feel tears forming in my eyes but try to hold them back. _And how does Sakura feel about this? She must be really disappointed in me. _As I struggle to remember what happened yesterday, I hear someone walk in the room. A familiar face smiles shyly at me. Hinata.

"Hey Hinata! It's awesome that you came to visit me, ya know." I say while smiling.

"Hi Naruto, I know a lot of things happened, but I just wanted to give you some food. Here, eat this." She says while handing me a container of food.

The smell of chicken broth makes my mouth water. Too hungry to reply, I try to move my arms to take the container but I can't. Ouch. Sharp pains in my arm prevent me from moving it.

Sensing my pain, Hinata says, "Uhm, Naruto. I can feed you if you want me to."

"Yeah, I can't move my arms." I say while blushing slightly. Why am I blushing? It's normal to feed people when they can't feed themselves right?

Hinata carefully fills the spoon with broth and some noodles. Then, she gently tips it into my mouth. Her brow furrowed in concentration, I see that she is trying to keep her hand steady. When she is bringing the spoon to my mouth, I suddenly stare into her purple eyes. This causes her to lose control of the spoon and she drops it into the ground. Her face flushes and I feel all embarrassed.

"Sorry, would it be ok if you'd look the other way when I feed you?" Hinata says while cleaning up the mess.

"Sure. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Am I really that scary? No one's acted like this around me, ya know." I ask truthfully.

"You definitely aren't scary, but I uhm sometimes feel really nervous around you. The feeling is kind of weird and it sometimes surprises me." She replies while giving me a reassuring smile.

"By the way Hinata, why is your face almost always red? Do you have a fever?" I ask.

"I might have one. I feel a little hot." Hinata replies.

After I finish the food, I thank Hinata for coming. Then, she leaves rather quickly. Did I do something wrong? Maybe, but I'm glad she came. I feel really full and happy for some reason. I guess I just needed someone to take my mind off of Sasuke.

Hinata POV

In 5 minutes, I am running out of my door while carrying a bag of food. _Naruto's back. _I say his name repeatedly in my head. I can almost imagine him smiling goofily at me. When I think about this, I get an odd fuzzy feeling.

I enter the hospital and see Sakura wave to me. Then, she goes in another patient's room. I don't run, but I walk very quickly to Naruto's room. I almost slam his door open. Panting, I see Naruto lying in bed.

"Hey Hinata! It's awesome that you came to visit me, ya know." He says while giving me a genuine smile.

"Hi Naruto, I know a lot of things happened, but I just wanted to give you some food. Here, eat this." I say awkwardly while handing him a container of food.

I see him trying to move his arms to grab the container of chicken soup. His face contorts in pain. Oh no, why didn't I think of this before? He is too injured to feed himself.

Worried, I ask "Uhm, Naruto. I can feed you if you want me to."

"Yeah, I can't move my arms." He says while blushing in embarrassment.

I blush a little as well. Wait, is it really normal to feed another person? It's like something you do when your significant other is sick. Well, Naruto can't eat if I don't feed him, even if it's embarrassing.

I carefully fill the spoon with broth and noodles and start feeding him. I try to not look into his eyes and focus on feeding him. Suddenly, I feel Naruto's eyes staring at me. I look up and look into his blue eyes for a second. Only a foot away from his face, I jump back and let go of the spoon. It spills to the floor. I turn very red. Naruto seems embarrassed as well.

"Sorry, would it be ok if you'd look the other way when I feed you?" I say while cleaning up the mess.

"Sure. Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you. Am I really that scary? No one's acted like this around me, ya know." Naruto asks innocently.

"You definitely aren't scary, but I uhm sometimes feel really nervous around you. The feeling is kind of weird and it sometimes surprises me." I manage to reply and try to smile at him.

"By the way Hinata, why is your face almost always red? Do you have a fever?" He asks.

Why does he ask this? Doesn't he know that my face is flushed because I'm embarrassed?

"I might have one. I feel a little hot." I reply.

Confused and very red, I quickly finish feeding him. I avoid looking into his eyes and focus on different things. I pack up my things and try to leave quickly.

"Bye, Naruto. I hope you heal soon. I'll be back soon." I say.

"Thanks Hinata! Come more often." He says cheerfully.

Naruto acts like nothing happened. Maybe it wasn't a big deal for him, but it was for me. My heart is still pounding and I feel dizzy. I slowly walk back home and try to gather my thoughts.


End file.
